


REGRETS AND RECRIMINATIONS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Some things are hard to forgive. Especially a brother's betrayal.





	REGRETS AND RECRIMINATIONS

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So, you were just footloose and fancy-free, huh?" Dean's drawl was slurred, unmistakably drunken. "I'm in freaking Purgatory and you're shacked up with some woman."

Sam flushed, but said nothing.

Draining the last of his beer, Dean slammed the bottle down onto the table. "I'm outta here." A little unsteady, he stomped to the door, car keys in hand.

Sam caught him, slid between his brother and the door. "You can't drive like this."

"What do you care?" Dean snorted. "Move."

Sam was pale but determined. He shook his head.

Dean's face hardened. "You better move, Sammy. Right fucking now."


End file.
